


A friend like you

by ShipperWhore



Category: Supergirl, brainia - Fandom, dansen - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because cw says supercorp equals a platonic relationship, fLUFF CITY, just some lighthearted fluff of two best friends, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWhore/pseuds/ShipperWhore
Summary: Kara really loves her best friend Lena Luthor.Lena Luthor really adores her best friend Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen & Nia Nal & Querl Dox, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	A friend like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had. i honestly dont know if it makes sense but oh well here you go.
> 
> this is dedicated to the supergirl writers and their brilliant portrayal of friendship between Kara and Lena.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

She didn’t want to be here. She could imagine herself in a far better place right now , one with candlelight glows and sweet serene classical musical playing gently in the background. Instead she’s in a car sandwiched between a level 5 intellect and a giddy brunette whose knee won’t stop jumping and hitting against hers. Her , the girl of steel stuck in the middle seat because “girlfriend rights' allowed her sister the shotgun seat alongside Kelly.

If it were any other day , in fact if it were tomorrow she would be excited too. She’d be rambling alongside Nia right now about the movie they were about to go see. But she’s grouchy and a tad bit sad that she’s missing Lena's final few hours in the city before she flies off on her _week long business trip._ She should’ve just flown over to the theatre and waited amongst the crowd for her friends but Alex had protested that there would be too many eyes- like she hasn’t been doing this for years already. Her mood gets even more sour when she thinks of how her friend had to cancel simply because the gang had planned this out weeks before Lena knew she’d have to leave and with one already wasted ticket the brunette had ushered the blonde out of her apartment and promised to reschedule.

**_**A week later**_** , which isn’t that long and okay she has been waiting so long for the Black Widow movie to be released but now Lena is all alone at her apartment spending the night packing the last of her things before her flight that leaves in more or less two hours. (Which is why she turned down joining for the movie – _“Kara if I go with you I might not leave my seat until the end of the movie”_

_“It does’nt sound all too bad to me”_

_“ I have an early meeting in Cape Town tomorrow with some investors so it sounds awefully bad to me if I'm late”_

Now here they sat in their perfect seats , a variety of snacks and one empty seat that leeches most of the anticipation for the start of the movie. The Marvel intro starts and many excited hushes can be heard but Kara barely pays attention too busy wondering if she’s should text Lena but she is not one of _those people_. A figure skirts past her and plomps gracefully in the empty seat beside her and she’s about to grumble that the seats taken , because if Lena can’t have it then no one will but before she gets the chance to bright green eyes stare at her with impish glee. She’s gaping now , most definitely because Lena said she wouldn’t be able to make it and yet-

“you said you have an early meeting!” kara blurts out and is immediately sushed by everyone including her friends.

Lena just gives her a conspiratorial wink before lacing their fingers together on the shared armrest and turns back to the screen. The blonde doesn’t really understand but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that her best friend is here , holding her hand and watching a movie she had been waiting so long for.

The movie is over and they’re exiting the room , litter dumped into the respectful recycling bins and Kara is back to her normal bright bluster , she’s gushing over everything they watched with Nia who excitedly returns with her own feedback. Kelly and Alex are in a more controlled conversation with Lena who is still holding her hand while they all wait for Brainy to come back from the restroom. Kara is snapped out of her happy daze when she feels a gentle tug on her hand and turns to find Lena smiling guiltily.

“This was worth pushing back my meeting but now I really must go darling”

Kara sighs because of course Lena still has to leave but at least this time she isn’t as bummed as before. So she allows Lena to let go of her hand and greet the rest of the group , they walk out of the stuffy cinema at Kara’s insistence she sees to that Lena reaches her driver safely , ever the gentlewoman. They hug briefly and then again because neither is satisfied with such a quick embrace especially since they won’t be able to do so for the next seven days. When they pull away again , Kara still has her arms loosely wrapped around Lena’s waist and leans down to press a gentle kiss against a pinkened cheek.

“Text me when you board and call me when you land alright?” Kara says brushing a strand of dark brown hair from her friends face. The shorter woman smiles wide enough for her dimples to display themselves and Kara has always loved it. When Lena's usual hard features form the softest of gazes and gentlest of smiles.

“Of course Darling” Lena says like it’s the most obvious thing ever and then she leans up to peck her lips , a coy smile on her face before she disappears into her town car and is driven off.

Kara watches her leave , even when the car is out of sight , to humans that is. She’s still keeping track of the car for as long as she can with a dopeish grin that’s stained red.

“Hey you goober! Stop staring into space like an idiot , Brainy is finally out of the bathroom and I don’t know about you but I’m craving Chinese.” Alex calls out and Kara only turns when she’s satisfied that Lena is still safe and snug in her vehicle. She’s still grinning that’s for sure because she doesn’t think she could ever stop , not while she thinks of Lena and the way she always blushes for Kara’s kind gestures and affectionate touches.

“You are so whipped” Alex snorts , hand still interlaced with her own girlfriends as they wait for Kara to join them.

The blonde in return huffs mumbles out a shut up as she wipes her lips after Kelly gestures to them , bypassing the couple towards the car where Nia is still blabbering about the movie to Brainy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been 3 days since Kara last saw Lena. She’s been swamped with meetings and running back and forth between her labs and the boardroom. They’ve only been sharing texts in between meetings or calls that didn’t last very long during lunches.

Kara was not very fond of the lack of Lena’s presence this week , especially when the date she had been secretly planning was in danger. It was time she took the situations by its horns and well, threw it into the sun? Anyway the point was nothing would get in her way of having that date with Lena.

The rest of the day she spends getting everything ready , this means in between work and Supergirl emergencies she’s flying to the location where the date would take place and gradually setting things up , making sure everything is perfect. Once she’s confident with the place , from the twinkling lights wrapped in the trees that would only be more visible as the sun continued to set – to the fluffy pillows and cosy blankets neatly placed and arranged on the patch of grass in the secluded field that looked practically enchanted with all its flowers and plants growing wildly about. She’d found this place years ago when the city just seemed a little bit too loud and all she was looking for was some tranquility-a break basically. Ever since she’d escape to this cosy patch that was surrounded by all kinds of trees and shrubbery and stay (if there was no emergencies) until the sun would dip low enough and allow her to bask in memories of a place with its similar shade of red skies and then watch as it would show as a twinkling light amongst many other stars.

Now she was about to share this little getaway location with the person she cared for so deeply and could feel the excitement of it all buzzing throughout her body.

Lena finally emerged from the building looking tense and annoyed. A usual occurrence when dealing with men who thought their opinions were sacred. When her eyes landed on the blonde standing on the sidewalk in the midst of people who were rushing to get home , with a large wicker basket clutched tightly in both hands and a bright smile that seemed practically luminescent. Brows raised in playful suspicion the young Luthor made her way over to the kryptonian and was instantly pulled into a one armed hug. It was quick , one that wasn’t at full level as Kara’s usually is but that’s to be expected when you’re hauling a very large picnic basket around.

“How was your day?”

“Stifling and terribly long” the brunette groaned , her shoulders sagging ever so slightly to hint at the strenuous day she endured.

“Well I hope you don’t mind it going on for a little bit longer” Kara inquired with an impish grin , “I’ve got something planned that will make you forget all about your bad day.”

“Is that so?” Lena questioned , eyebrow raised with a coy smile of her own.

“Oh yeah” Kara answered , her excitement only growing , “my plan is full proof.”

The kryptonian’s cheeks started to flush once she realized Lena closing the gap between them but instead of a kiss , she felt the warm breath caress her ear as Lena spoke,

“Well then Supergirl , lead the way”

Lena moved away , enough so the blonde could take a hold of the shorter woman’s hand and the two started to stroll down the sidewalk. Kara’s cheeks still rosy as she tried to calm her pulse after Lena's stunt but also she couldn’t stop stealing glances from the woman beside her. Every time she did she would be entranced by the way the setting suns rays would make the womans long dark hair shine various colours of warm browns and reds and it makes her seem ethereal or how her brunette friend would start nibbling on her top lip a sign Kara knew meant she was on her way to spiraling deep into her thoughts. 

“Okay coast is clear” Kara says after a while and sees Lena jolt a bit when they come to an abrupt stop. The streets are practically barren and there’s nothing note worthy to make her think this is where kara was leading her. Then she feels the blondes arm slide around her thighs and she’s instantly swept up in the kryptonians arms , she only has a few seconds to swing her arms around Kara’s shoulders before the blonde takes off into the sky , flying effortlessly with the large basket in one arm and her in the other.

When they finally land Lena’s breath is taken away , before them is the most picturesque scene she’s ever witnessed. The whole scene is like she had stepped into a fairy-tale , from the twinkling lights in the trees , to the various speckles of colours from the flowers surrounding them and right in the centre of it all lay a blanket with carefully arranged pillows and another blanket folded beside it that’s no doubt for when the night becomes cooler.

She’s so taken by it all , the fact that someone had made all this effort with no hidden agenda but just pure affection and love and it seems to just engulf her in the softest embraces ever.

“is it too cheesy? – “ she hears Kara ask and notices the blonde is now in front of her , basket set down on the blanket as she now fiddles with her glasses, “—I just- you’ve been so busy lately and I thought this would be a good idea, I usually come here when I need a break and I thought maybe you’d like it too- but its totally okay if you don’t! I just—“

“Kara” Lena says her heart bursting with mirth and fondness for this rambling alien. In turn the rambling alien doesn’t hear her , too far gone in her nerves. So Lena walks towards her , grabs those flailing hands and leans up to place a firm kiss against pale pink lips.

“No Kara its absolutely perfect and so thoughtful –” the brunette affirms with a fond smile , “Thank you for sharing this place with me , it means more than you can imagine.”

Kara’s cheeks are a lovely pink and her bashful smile doesn’t help Lena’s desire of wanting to kiss her again but properly , not to calm her down but to show her just how much this all means to her , well try to at least.

“There is no one else I’d want here with me.” The blonde states , eyes gleaming with so many affectionate emotions , how could Lena ever hold back. So she doesn’t , she practically launches herself forward with her arms around broad shoulders as their lips collide. It doesn’t take long for Kara to reciprocate and soon her hands are tangled in chestnut brown hair as she returns with just as much fervor.

Later finds them snugly wrapped up in the once folded fluffy blanket , leaning in to one another after a hefty dinner and dessert because ,

“ _you can’t end the day without Ice cream Lena!”_

_“Usually I end that saying with ‘a glass of scotch' but I’m beginning to see the appeal in yours “_

So with satisfied stomachs the two enjoyed each others warmth , laid back with heads supported by the pillows and just enjoying the moment that was only for them.

Gazing at the sky littered with stars. Lena tore her eyes away instead to stare at the woman beside her , glasses long forgotten in the safety of the picnic basket. Her face relaxed and so at ease Lena couldn’t help but reach out and stroke it.

“Kara?”

“hmm?” the blonde mumbled , turning her face to capture soft forest green eyes.

“thank you.”

Kara leaned in , placing a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead lingering ever so slightly before moving back to lock eyes once again.

**_**“For a friend like you there are no boundaries “** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> ... was it okay? I tried to edit it myself but then got too much in my head and left it like this.
> 
> again i hope you enjoyed this short (sorry i dont ever seem to finish the long ones) one shot of them gals being pals lolol.
> 
> anyway , have a great day :)
> 
> until next time  
> uwu


End file.
